


Whatever It Takes (YT and Danganronpa crossover Fanfic) (Slow Updates)

by PiperRose90



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Web Show - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mental Anguish, Multi, Other, Some Fluff, Survival, killing game, maybesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Sixty PeopleOne Killing gameWho will come out alive and do they have whatever it takes to get out alive?Crossposting with Wattpad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Before the Story

**Just want to point out a few things before you guys start reading. First off, I'm just removing the ultimate talents since it would mostly be a hassle to trying to pick out every talent for everyone in the story so yeah. Also I won't be posting much AN in both the beginning and the ending of every chapter unless its for something important like a warning(as a way that it won't be spoiling)  
**

**Also another thing, there will be parirings, from common pairings to rare pairings and depends on how the story will go which means that people will die here(just want to say for the people who doesn't know what crossover this book will be) and yes there will be heartbreaks when that happens as well as one-sided love which you guys will probably know how that will go so yeah and also depends if the pairing is still alive later in the story, there MIGHT be smut I'm not sure, I haven't decided on that(actually I did considering most of the chapters are pre-written but deciding not to update them all at once)**

**Also I'll be trying to make each chapter long(around 2k to 4k at most) so yeah**

**Another thing, there will be some people that you guys will know and others that you guys won't know so just a heads up**

**I think that's everything so I'll be posting this AND the prologue only so yeah**

**Just want to say something else, it will get graphic so just a heads up to the people that might be squeamish so yeah**

**Hopefully you guys will be patient with each update so yeah, I am slow at them even though I already have them written**

**Piper out-**


	2. Prologue

The person let out a loud grunt after finally dragging the last one into a room before they bend down to pick up the unconscious person and moves then onto the chair, making then lean against the surface of the desk.

"That's the last one" the person said with a sigh of relief while stretching a bit. Then a slight smirk appeared on their face as they checked the watch to find that they still have two hours left. "Still have time" they mutters under their breath before placing a note besides the sleeping person and soon walked out of the room to get ready for the game to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its short so sorry about that
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	3. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is just part one and its already over 3k words xD so yeah
> 
> Sorry for any OOC moments, I'm trying
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter one - Introduction part one

Silence was the only thing that was heard throughout the room until it was broken by a low groan which soon revealed to be coming from a man whom was sitting on the chair and leaning on the surface of the deck, his head resting on his arms.

Letting out a louder groan, the man slowly lifted his head, revealing to have light brown hair that was slightly covering his left eye and lime green eyes. He was wearing a simple forest green sweater, blue pants and black sneakers.

Blinking a bit more, the man soon sat up while rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes as a way to get rid of the sleepy feeling before looking around. "Where...." he breathed out as he was looking at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. "Is this an office room?" He finally asked himself after looking around before firmly gripping both the back of the chair and the edge of the desk as leverage while slowly standing up but quickly stopping when he felt a slight dizziness which luckily lasted for a few seconds until it faded away.

Rubbing his head a bit, he was about to leave when he suddenly saw something on the desk and looking closer, he saw that it was a folded paper. Curious, he reached down to pick it up and unfolds it to read it.

_**"Hello new player and welcome to the mansion! You are one of the few that was chosen to play a game. Once you wake up, make your way towards the ballroom for more instructions"** _

"A game?" he couldn't help but ask himself in a confused tone after reading the surprisingly short note before frowning a bit. "Wait....are there more people here?" he then asked after realizing something, but simply shook his head and refolded the note before pocketing it for later. Soon he walked towards the door, gripped the doorknob and turned it, slowly opening the door and peeked outside.

He was taken aback by how large and fancy like the hallway was as well as seeing a few more doors which he assumed that it led into other offices and stepped out. _'It looks more like a rich university'_ he couldn't help but think that as he felt slightly out of place before pushing the feeling away and soon decided to check on the other rooms on the hallway luckily there were only four doors. He walked towards the nearest door and opened it to walk inside.

The first thing he heard once he walked in was the sound of snoring. Blinking a bit, he surveyed the area before finally noticing where the snoring came from. Sitting on three of the chairs were three men whom were asleep and the middle one was the person that was snoring as the other two were silent.

 _'Are there more here?'_ he couldn't help but ask himself as he walked up to the one snoring, gently gripped his shoulder and started shaking him. He barely shook him once before the person suddenly woke up by sitting up straight with a yelp, catching him by surprise from the sudden action.

"ACK!"

"AHH!"

Unfortunately, their startled yells woke up the other two whom had let out their own screams before the the middle man quickly sat up only to trip backwards by his own feet but due to the chairs not connected to the tables, he accidentally pulled down the other two men resulting to all three men on the ground, getting tangled up in a panic.

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry!" he quickly cried out as he quickly moved forwards to help the three men up to their feet, still apologizing. "Ow ow ow" the third man mumbles out as he was rubbing his upper arm while the second man was slightly glaring at the first man for the rude awaking and the third man was breathing heavily. "Are you three okay?" he quickly asked the three men with a worried and apologetic before taking the time to look over them.

The first man looked to be three inches shorter than himself and have light brown hair that was tied back into a small pony tail and golden eyes which was mostly covered by sunglasses while wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants as well as red running shoes and leather-like gloves and an amulet around his neck.

The second man looked to be tall enough to reach the top of his shoulders and have brown hair with bangs nearly covering his left side of his face and red-maroon eyes while wearing a white t-shirt with black rims, blue jeans and black shoes along with dark purple wristbands and a headset.

The third man seem to be the shortest out of the trio, barely reaching up to the second man's collarbone and have light brown fluffy hair and an unique coloring of sunset orange and sky blue eyes which was mostly covered by blue tinted tech glasses while wearing a light blue thin sweater that reach down to his hips, navy blue slim jeans and blue-and-black ankle length combat boots and also have blue thin metal-like plates covering his arms legs and upper chest.

"That was one way to wake up" the golden-eyed man stated almost in a joking way after both catching him breath and calming himself down, making the other blink in slight confusion before straightening himself. "U-Um...anyways, shoot I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tim" newly named Tim quickly introduced himself as he raised his hand for a hand shake and to his slight surprise, the golden-eyed man was the first to reach out, returning the hand shake while giving him a friendly smile. "I'm Sky, nice to meet you" newly named Sky greeted Tim before pulling away and a few seconds later, the headset wearing man reached out giving Tim his own handshake while having a calm smile. "I'm Ty but my friends call me Deadlox" newly named Ty introduced himself before pulling away and this time Tim was ready when the last man reached out to give him a handshake while having a small shy smile, "My name is Jason" newly named Jason shyly introduced himself before pulling away to grip his own right arm.

"Nice to meet you all" Tim quickly said with a smile, glad to find more people before something clicked in his head. "Oh! Do any of you guys remembered how you got here?" Tim quickly asked them, hoping for any kind of answer only to be slightly disappointed when all three of them shook their heads, "W-Wait! Where are we anyways?" Ty quickly Tim whom simply gave him a shrug, "I'm still trying to figure that out" he added with a small frown. "But I do have a note that says to meet up towards the ballroom for more instructions" he quickly said as he pulled out the note and hands it to them to let them read it.

"So....." Jason started to state after reading the note, "At least we're not alone in this" he pointed it out which simply made Ty huff out in slight annoyance, "All I care about is how did we get in here and how do we get out" Ty slightly exclaimed before leaving the room. "W-Wait! I don't think we should be alone" Sky yelled out as he ran after the man while Jason let out a sigh before turning to Tim. "I-I should go after them" he told the other, "I'll try to get them to the ballroom" he added before running after the other two, leaving Tim alone.

Standing there for a few moments, Tim soon let out a sigh before running his hand through his hair. _'At least I found people'_ he thought, slightly relived before leaving the room as well, deciding that he wouldn't find anything worth while.

But as soon as he walked out, Tim instantly bumped into someone causing both of them to yelp in surprise but only the person Tim walked into fell backwards. "Shoot! Not again!" Tim cried out again as he turn to look at the person he accidentally knocked down "S-Sorry!" he quickly apologized while holding out his hand to help the other up and couldn't help but look over them, quickly seeing that it was another man.

The man looked to be in their late teens, early twenties and have short light brown hair and lilac colored eyes while wearing a grey thin long sleeve shirt that reach down to his hips, light grey pants and dark purple sneakers along with a purple cape that reach down to his feet with the hoodie down, a crown-like headband loosely wrapped around his head, a red creeper face necklace and a black belt loosely wrapped around his waist.

The downed man let out a pained whine while rubbing his forehead before looking up at Tim, "N-No its m-my fault" the man started to say in a soft voice and slightly stuttering from what appeared to be nervousness before raising his other hand towards Tim's, whom helped him up which was surprisingly easy making him a bit worried. "A-Again sorry for running into you" the man apologized before pulling away, "I-I didn't think that there would be anyone else inside a-after I saw three men leaving it" he quickly explained it to Tim whom nodded, understanding what he was saying. "I get it" Tim told the other, reassuring him before giving him a smile, "I'm Tim by the way" he quickly introduced himself. "I-I'm Seto" newly named Seto introduced himself while slowly returning the smile before it faded away, now looking both worried and nervous.

"D-Do you know where w-we are?" Seto asked Tim, whom shook his head, "I'm still trying to figure that out" Tim told him with a sigh. "All I know that we're not alone in this place and we have to meet up at the ballroom" he explained to Seto whom looked a bit confused but nodded while gripping his right arm with his left hand. "T-Then I should probably find the ballroom" Seto softly stated, "It w-would be too nerve wreaking f-for me to meet new people" he admitted to the other. Tim only gave him a smile before gently patting his shoulder, "I get it" he told the smaller man and soon both men split up.

 _'Where do I even go next?'_ Tim asked himself as he was walking through the hallway, walking passed each door which he kinda figured that it was mostly offices. Soon enough he started to hear talking ahead which made him walk faster until he turn the corner to see three men talking or mostly two of them arguing while the third was simply listening. As he got closer, he could make out of what they look like.

The first man looked to be as tall as Seto and have light brown hair with the tips dyed purple and emerald green eyes while wearing a sky blue shirt with a picture of a smiling cloud and rainbows coming out of it, light blue jeans and sky blue shoes. He couldn't help but noticed that he have a Danish accent.

The second man was taller than the first one by a foot and have dark brown, almost black hair that was tied back into a low pony tail with bangs nearly covering his left eye and navy blue eyes which was mostly covered by sunglasses while wearing a black jacket that was over a dark blue shirt, black pants and running shoes.

The third man was taller than the first man but shorter than the second man and have sky blue hair with orange bangs and ebony eyes while wearing a light grey jacket that was over a white shirt with a red tie loosely wrapped around his neck, light grey pants and shoes as well as having a light blue fin on top of his head along with a light blue fin tail coming out of his lower back. The extra appendages took Tim by surprise but didn't let it bother him too much.

Looking at the trio, Tim decided that it would be the easiest to talk to the third man since the other two are still arguing. "Um...excuse me?" Tim called out as he got close enough to catch the third's attention before standing beside him, "Uh...what are they arguing about?" he soon asked as he was watching the scene and couldn't help but see how they're acting like close friends. The third man let out a hum, "Just something dumb but don't let them hear that" he told him in a hush tone before chuckling and turn to Tim, holding out his hand, "I'm Husky by the way" newly named Husky introduced himself, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tim" Tim introduced himself as well while returning the hand shake. "And these two are Crainer" Husky said while pointing at the first man, "And Ian" he then pointed to the second man as Tim nodded.

A sudden shout of annoyance quickly caught their attention making them turn to the noise to see Crainer charging at Ian only for the taller to easily push him back, keeping the smaller at arm length while having a teasing smile. "Yeah.....sorry that you have to see this" Husky told Tim with an embarrassed expression, "Just tell me anything useful" he soon asked the other. "Well, whoever had brought us here wanted everyone to meet up at the ballroom" Tim explained while trying to stop himself from laughing at the childish sight before him. "Got it" Husky nodded whole giving him a thumbs up, "I'll drag them there after they stop fighting" he added with a chuckle which made Tim chuckle as well before walking away.

 _'Well, that was a bit strange'_ Tim thought to himself as he kept walking until he came across a big room with another hallway connecting to it on the other side. Tim could also see two doors leading somewhere along with another door which looked a bit bigger than the first two.

Deciding which door to go to, Tim walked towards the nearest one and looked inside only to find the room mostly filled with rows of computers which made him a bit confused. _'Why so many computers?'_ he asked himself as he closed the door while making a mental note to possibly come back before moving towards the second door. Although once he opened the door, the first few things he noticed was the faint neon lights flashing along with the sounds of buttons being clicked as well as a mixture of shouts and laughter. Now curious, Tim quietly swung the door open and stepped inside only for his jaw to drop a bit in awe.

"Holy shit..." he breathed out as he was looking around the room which looked bigger on the inside, seeing rows of shelves on the right side of the room which was filled with different consoles games, most of it he recognized as both older and newer games, and on the other side of the room, there were a few arcade machines pressed against the wall and soon after the rest were consoles, ranging from old school to the newest one. And finally on the opposite side of the entrance door there was a wide screen television that look almost like a theater screen with a DVD set below it along with a mixture of beanbags and a couple of floor level couches.

 _'Who ever owned all this must be either a collector or very rich'_ Tim quickly thought to himself before turning his attention to the people sitting on the couch, counting four of them and sounding to be all guys. He stepped a bit closer before stopping and cleared his throat loud enough to catch their attention which worked since the movie they were watching suddenly paused and all four turned to face him, letting Tim get a good look at each of them.

The first man have spiky ebony hair and amber-yellow eyes while wearing a red jacket with two white stripes on the left sleeve, navy blue jeans and white sneakers.

The second man have ebony hair and bright blue eyes while wearing a sky blue baggy jacket, navy blue jeans and black sneakers and also having a white hockey mask with three red triangles markings on the cheeks and forehead area. The mask seem to remind Tim of an old horror movie he watched before and thought that he was a big fan of the movie and didn't really question the mask.

The third man have dark brown, almost black, hair with a small stubble beard and brown-red eyes while wearing a blood red jacket that was halfway open which reveals a dark grey shirt, dark red baggy pants and red-and-black shoes and what caught his eye the most was the scar in a form of an X over his right eye along with two small horns on the sides of his head, slightly above the temple. A bit curious about the scar, Time stopped himself from asking about it.

The forth man have dirty blonde hair and deep sky blue eyes while wearing a white shirt with a silhouette of a large cat head on front, white with zebra stripes on them and white short combat boots and also have a white helmet with pig ears attached to each side.

There were silence between them which lasted for a few seconds before the masked guy pointed at the first guy, "It was Evan's idea" he quickly said causing the newly named Evan to let out a surprise yelp which quickly became louder when the other two followed the masked guy's example. "T-The fuck!? It's Delirious' idea!" Evan quickly accused while pointing at the masked guy now named Delirious. "N-No! Uhh, i-it was Luke's idea!" Delirious quickly changed his mind and pointed at the third man now named Luke whom let out a chocked noise before glaring at Delirious, "What! No its not!" Luke exclaimed before suddenly lunging at Delirious, quickly tackling him down which caused the masked man to let out a startled squeak.

Tim could only stare at the sudden fight bug eyed for a few moments before turning to the forth man when he heard a slight snort of laughter coming from him. "Um should I be worried?" Time asked the other, whom simply shook his head, "I guess not anyways, I'm Tyler" newly named Tyler introduced himself, "Is all this yours?" Tyler then asked which Tim shook his head with a slight sheepish smile, "I wish" Tim simply said. He glance back to the fight for a moment before turning to Tyler, "I guess everything is....kinda alright?" Tim said, almost asking in the end, "You guys can stay here but I think we all have to meet up at the ballroom" he then told the other, whom nodded understanding, "I got it" Tyler told him before looking back to the screen, unpausing the movie while ignoring the fight, which looked like Delirious was losing.

Holding back a chuckle, Tim quietly stepped out of the room and closing the door behind. _'Okay now that's was one of the strangest things I ever seen'_ he thought to himself before making his way towards the large door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got the first batch of characters so yeah
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


End file.
